


Mini Skirt

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Ahri pressured Morgana to wear a mini skirt like an anime school girl. She wears them because she was forced to then many champions were taking pictures of her.
Relationships: Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends)
Kudos: 23





	Mini Skirt

"Mini skirt?" Morgana asked, Ahri nodded. "Yeah! You look so hot if you wear that!" The fox replied. The dark angel sighed and said "no, I'm not interested in mini skirts"

Ahri groaned "please! It's just for tonight! Matches are over anyways!" She pleaded. It's been thirty-five minutes since Ahri kept pleading Morgana.

"Fine! Because you won't shut up!" Morgana yelled. "Yey!" Ahri exclaimed.

\---

Twenty minutes later, Morgana went back at the dinning hall with a mini skirt, many champions including her twin, Kayle was looking at her. Everybody except the Judicator took out their phones then began taking picture. 

"Wow Kayle, didn't know that your sister wants to wear a mini skirt" Garen said, he was smiling as he took pictures. His nose was bleeding. Kayle punched his cheek then took his phone and deleted the pictures he just took. "Scram, Pervert. Try taking pictures of her and I'll kill you"

"C-can I change now...?" Morgana suttered, they didn't answer. Kayle got up from her chair then went towards her twin. Morgana gave her a confused look. Kayle didn't say anything, she carried Morgana with her left arm then went to her dorm room.

"Kalye?" Morgana called her but she didn't replied once they entered the room, Kayle tossed a pants on her twin since Kayle didn't own a skirt. "Wear that, you're too stupid to wear a mini skirt" The Judicator said, lying down in bed while listening to Rock music.

Morgana took off the skirt and wore her sister's pants. "Thank you..." She said, Kayle didn't heard her since she was listening to music. So, she tapped a finger in Kayle's shoulder. 

"Thank you..." She repeated, Kayle just nod. A few minutes later of silence and stared at each other's eyes. Kayle pulled her twin on her, hugging her.

"Eh?"

"Shut up" Kayle growled, Morgana lied on Kayle comfortably. "Pardon me for asking this question sister, why did you help me back there?" Morgana asked.

"Didn't you know? They were all perverts and took pictures of you. I even punched Garen for being such a pervert and taking pictures of you" she replied.

"Since when did you cared about me?"

"..."

Kayle pressed her lips against Morgana's who kissed her back. Their tongues clashing, heavy breathing then Kayle broke the kiss.

"Now you know?"

"I love you too... More than as my sister" 


End file.
